1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display apparatuses and methods, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for automatically detecting a display mode to be used in a serial data interface (SDI) of a decoded video signal. The present application is based on Korean Patent Application No. 2001-61037, filed Sep. 29, 2001, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating the structure of a conventional apparatus for detecting a display mode. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional apparatus for detecting a display mode includes a video processor 10, a controller 11, and a serial data interface (SDI) processor 12. The video processor 10 decodes an input MPEG video stream, converts the format of the input MPEG video stream into the format of a 1080i or 720p mode and transmits a parallel digital video signal to the SDI processor 12. The SDI processor 12 converts input parallel data into the format of SDI, and serializes and outputs the input parallel data. That is, the SDI processor 12 outputs a SDI signal suitable for each mode in response to the 1080i or 720p mode control signal. The 1080i or 720p mode is selected by a user, and the controller 11 outputs a mode control signal to the SDI processor 12 in response to the mode select signal.
The mode select signal is input by the user to the controller 11, and the controller 11 outputs a control signal suitable for a selected mode to the SDI processor 12. However, many times, due to wrong design of the controller 11, the mode select signal input by the user does not coincide with the mode control signal output from the controller 11.